A Secret of Love: The Sacrifice
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Drabble . Universo de Tybalt ... El Secreto del Amor es el Sacrificio que una persona hace por otra sin … Sencillamente, estar juntos hasta el final


Al fín rompí mi estereotipo común de escribir de Naruto y Saint Seiya solamente… Buah!... No es que me haya quedado de Maravilla, pero bueno, el intento se hace, jajajaja. Primer Fan fic de Romeo x Juliet que ecribo, una serie que me encantó sin lugar a dudas (Pese a que no hablé cosas buenas de ella al principio). En fin, tiene un poco de Spoiler este fic. El que Avisa no es Traidor.

* * *

_**A Secret of Love: The Sacrifice**_

**El Secreto del Amor es el Sacrificio que una persona hace por otra sin … Sencillamente, estar juntos hasta el final**

**Autora:** Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**Seudónimo/Nick:** Achlys Todesschatten  
**Basado en:** El Animé de Romeo x Juliet, el cual a su vez está basado en la Obra Literaria de William Shakespeare. La Trama de este fan fic fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza.  
**Personaje Principal:** Tybalt, ya que es quien cuenta su punto de Vista

Es apto para todo el Público

¡Enjoy!

* * *

_Universo de Tybalt_

_-"Ya ha pasado un año…"_

Quién diría que han pasado trescientos sesenta y cinco días de un modo tan veloz, como un rápido pestañear, el tiempo voló… Un año ya, desde que Neo Verona dejó de ser un Continente flotante en medio del Cielo, siendo ahora, parte del rompecabezas de la tierra firme… A todo esto, eso se debió al sacrificio de Juliet, por salvarnos de una destrucción segura, y aunque suene extraño decirlo, valoro ese acto tan altruista de su parte.

Aún recuerdo aquel día… El merecido ascenso de los Capulet al poder con la Caída de mi Padre, el Duque Laerte Banto Montesco. Lo que aún tengo nítido en la mente como hecho que ocurrió ayer fue aquel mutuo sacrificio, cosa que jamás había visto con anterioridad en otras personas, ya que mi solitario corazón experimentaría algo así mientras viva.

Romeo, mi medio-hermano… Enfrentándose a Escalus por la más simple y a la vez, la más compleja de las razones que motivan a un ser Humano: Por Amor. Por el hecho de rechazar su contrato, por no querer ver morir a su amada frente a sus ojos sacrificada como un tierno carnero. Haciéndole frente, a sabiendas de que moriría en el Acto, llevando toda la carga que debió llevar Juliet desde un Inicio.

Juliet, mi prima… Víctima del trágico destino de los Capulet, entregándose como un sacrificio para salvar a su Tierra, salvada por Romeo. Insoportable tristeza la inundaba al ver a mi hermano moribundo, clamando con doloroso desespero que no la abandonara y que en un susurro dijera su nombre. Me produjo una leve punzada verla tan deprimida. No aguantó ni la instantánea soledad de perder al amor de su vida y decidió entregar su vida como al principio fue pautado, para poder estar con él.

Quién diría que yo pude presenciar el final de la más hermosa de las historia de amor que se hayan visto. Solo intervine a ayudar cuando fue necesario, junto con Francisco y Curio, cuando Romeo se vio en verdaderos Aprietos, para salvar a Juliet. Al final de todo esto, opté por retirarme, cuando la última heredera de los Capulet nos dijo que lo hiciéramos.

No negaré que quise evitar la muerte de Juliet, siempre busqué protegerla y acompañarla cada cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pero, aunque me duela, fue la mejor decisión que tomé, pese que no era lo que yo quería… Si ella deseaba permanecer al lado de Romeo, incluso en la muerte, pues, es lo que su corazón dictó en sus últimos momentos y así fue su última voluntad, para poder caminar juntos en los senderos de la eternidad.

Poco tiempo después de que mi hermano murió, cumplí con su última Voluntad, que fue la de pasear a aquellos Chiquillos en Cielo, precisamente, el Ryoma de mi Hermano.

Por lo que pude apreciar tiempo atrás, Neo Verona ha prosperado considerablemente, y sus habitantes, al menos en su mayoría, los vislumbro con alegres rostros llenos de paz.

Yo… Solo sigo siendo el Mestizo, aquel que lleva sangre de Capulet y de Montesco a la vez, pese a que esas familias ya prácticamente quedaron abrazadas al olvido y la extinción… Por los momentos me quedé sin razón de vida, ya que la venganza que me motivaba, fue consumada, pero no precisamente por mis manos.

Soy Tybalt… Y aunque no por experiencia propia, sino por un par de adolescentes, pude aprender que el Secreto del Amor es el Sacrificio que una persona hace por otra sin esperar nada a cambio… Sencillamente, estar juntos hasta el final… La muestra del amor más Puro y Sincero, cosa que nunca sentiré.

En este mundo, solo soy un humano más divagando en busca de algo especial…

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de la Autora: Bueeeno… Es la primera vez que escribo un Fan Fic que no sea de Naruto o de Saint Seiya… ¡Benditas sean las Depresiones XD!... Al menos me inspiran para escribir algo distinto. Quise hacerlo en torno a Tybalt, sobre que sintió y pensó durante la muerte de Romeo y de Juliet y después de este acontecimiento que fue de él.

Jejeje, sorry por no dar su ubicación ambiental XD… Me especializo más en los sentimientos de los personajes, nada más quería redactar que sintió.

Espero les haya Gustado :P

Saludos


End file.
